


Take Ecstasy With Me

by LyricDreamweaver



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Anal Sex, Data gets emotions, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pseudo-Incest, Sexual Abuse, Sibling Incest, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricDreamweaver/pseuds/LyricDreamweaver
Summary: Lore's emotion chip instilled a sense of altruism, of love, of protectiveness. Or so he told himself, looking over at his brother and his lover and his equal in this existence in the uncanny valley.





	Take Ecstasy With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the Magnetic Fields song.
> 
> Also, slide into my Tumblr IMs for a nifty playlist for this dumpster fire of a fic.

The Risan sea breeze wafted in the open window, white curtains billowing in the slight breeze. Waves crashed on the endlessly smooth sand, the only noise aside from a soft groan from the figures in bed. Golden sunlight fell across golden skin as Lore thrust into the figure under him, Data looking up lips ever so slightly parted. Like this—on his back and golden eyes filled with trust—Lore couldn't help himself.

"Data," Lore groaned, one hand cupping the curve of Data's hip.

"Lore." Almost emotionless, but the rocking of Data's hips against Lore's told him otherwise.

"D, I'm going to—"

"Go ahead."

Lore spilled himself into the other android, his younger brother, panting as a simulation of exertion. Data laid utterly still, giving a low groan of his own satisfaction, though Data's own orgasm was dry and dulled. 

"Do you want—"

"No."

Data reached up, combing his brother's hair back into place. Practical and proper as ever. Lore gave the other android a small smile. 

"Just wait until we get an emotion chip for you," Lore said softly. "It'll feel amazing, D."

"I have no doubt about it Lore." Flat, monotone. No excitement.

"You can feel things already," Lore pointed out, running a hand over Data's chest, where his ribs lie. "Tell me what you're feeling."

"A need to be clean," Data said, propping himself up on his elbows. "And . . . confusion."

This conversation again. Lore sighed, pressing his lips to his brother's forehead. He was doing his best, honestly, but the constant questions about Data's lapse of memory kept the older android on edge. Could Data piece things together? Would something trigger his memory? Would he be upset that Lore had taken him away from his so-called friends?

Lore kissed along Data's neck, the faux-pulse humming under golden skin. "I told you. The confusion is normal. It'll pass."

"And if it does not?"

"Then I'll be here," Lore promised, taking one of Data's hands an intertwining their fingers. "And you won't have to worry."

"I . . . appreciate it," Data said, turning his head to stare at their hands—the same skin, the same shape, the same.

Lore gave Data's lips a quick peck and pulled the younger android out of bed. "Let's get you cleaned up. I brought some new books last night, and some paints like you asked."

* * *

Taking out the emotion chip left Lore drained. It was dull, the world without the same level of sound or comfort. He couldn't feel the same way, like his nerves had been burnt to his flesh. But there was something in his chest that had stuck, lodged somewhere in his circuits and festering like shrapnel would in a human. 

It hurt, but if he could recreate this tiny piece that made him feel so strongly, grant those feelings to Data, then it was all worth it.

Lore looked over at Data, the younger focused intently on his painting, some nebula he had probably seen. Lore couldn't help but admire the gentle part of Data's lips, the neckline of his robe plunging, exposing more of Data's chest than was decent, and Data's hand, so perfectly shaped.

Lore turned back to the chip. It would be worth it.

* * *

The chip was so close to being complete, but Lore needed to work off the stress caused by removing and inserting the chip.

Tonight, Lohlunat was happening on the shore. People were laughing, celebrating. It seemed so small a thing to celebrate, but both moons cast their silver light through the darkened bedroom.

Lore nipped at Data's collarbone, causing a delayed reaction of a gasp. Data had initiated the hand-holding tonight, his hand clasping Lore's tightly. Lore's other hand held Data's thigh, hips thrusting into the younger android. 

"Lore."

"Yeah, D?"

Data's eyes glowed a golden contrast to the moonlight. Fireworks went off outside, casting momentary blues and reds over Data's skin. Lore thought Data was more precious than any gem, any precious metal, any fine art piece.

"Are you sure we have done this before?" Data asked.

"Plenty of times," Lore said, adjusting his angle to hit deeper inside Data. "It's how people show they love each other."

Data's lips parted, a silent "oh."

Lore continued to thrust into Data, moaning softly into the other's throat. He wondered if Data would be hungry for pleasure when he had a chip of his own. He wondered if Data would be scared. Lore wondered if the overstimulation would make Data cry. He hoped not. Seeing Data cry always hurt Lore, but not physically.

"Data," Lore warned before sinking teeth gently into Data's shoulder.

"Go ahead."

Lore spilled himself inside Data, but Data didn't shudder like normal. 

"Are you alright?" Lore asked, eyes wide with panic.

"I am," Data said, clutching Lore's hand tighter. "It is the repetition of stimulation, nothing more."

Lore sighed, panic dissolving into laughter against Data's throat. "I love you, D."

"I love you as well, brother."

* * *

Lore regretted so many things. It tainted the lazy morning he sent next to Data, sheets soiled and pink rays falling across their bodies. It seeped into the painting Data made, insisting Lore sat still so Data could paint him.

The knock at the door made Lore jolt from his relaxed pose in the armchair. 

"Don't answer it, D," Lore hissed. 

There was a dull moment of panic in Data's eyes, but he went back to his paints. Lore got up, going to the closet and pulling a suitcase from the very back. Entering a code, then swiping a key card, the suitcase popped open. The parts took some assembling, but Lore was left with a rather high-quality phaser rifle.

"Lore." A hint of judgement.

"It's to keep us safe, D," Lore assured his brother, pulling the comforter over the rifle.

Whoever knocked banged on the door.

"Who is it?" Lore called.

A moment of silence. Then, "Maintenance."

"Picard," Lore sighed. "You can't take him."

"Lore."

"It's okay, D." Lore pulled the rifle from the bed, aiming it at the door. "I won't let them take you."

Data looked over at Lore, silently calculating. He got up, locking himself in the bathroom. Lore sighed, relaxing just a bit. Data was smart when he decided to be compliant.

"Picard, I'm fixing Data. You have to trust me," Lore said.

"Lore, you know I can't do that. Kidnapping a Starfleet officer is a crime," Picard replied. "You have sixty seconds to come quietly."

Lore sighed. "I want him to feel, Picard. I want him to be whole."

"Lore," Picard warned. "I don't want to do this."

Lore decided he had enough of this. He fired, the beam penetrating the door. Picard gave a low cry of pain and Lore couldn't help but grin.

"We could have resolved this peacefully, Picard," Lore sighed. He turned, keeping his rifle focused toward the window. "Now, I have some rules." 

There was a long silence, but Lore wasn't convinced.

"I want you to take Picard and go back to the Enterprise. Data's going to stay with me for just a little while longer." Hopefully, it was Riker. Lore wouldn't hesitate if Riker threatened Data's happiness. 

He felt the shot before he heard it. Lore toppled sideways, electricity coursing through him. It wasn't enough to truly hurt, but enough to paralyse. Clever little captain seemed to have the drop on Lore. If he wasn't twitching, circuits on overload, Lore would have laughed.

The door to the room opened and Picard stepped over Lore. The bathroom door opened and Data made some small noise of fear. 

"What have you done to him?" Data demanded, kneeling at Lore's side. He took one of Lore's hands in his own. "You hurt him."

"Data," Picard took that fatherly tone that got under Lore's bioplast, "he's done terrible things to you."

"He was fixing me," Data insisted.

"Data, I need you to trust me." 

"I do not want to leave Lore. He has been my caretaker."

"Data, he abused you."

"I refuse," Data said. "If you are taking Lore, then I will go with him."

Picard sighed. "Four to beam aboard."

* * *

Lore demanded only two things for him to be happy in the brig: his work and Data's paints. He'd been very vocal about it, bending metal and banging against the force keeping him inside his cell.

When they sent Picard in, Lore knew he could make the captain crack.

"Lore."

"Picard."

There was a tension between them, the ensign assigned to guard Lore standing with eyes wide. Picard walked the length of the cell and Lore moved in the opposite direction.

"You had some requests."

"I did."

Another cold, tense silence.

"I want you to bring Data his paints. He likes painting. It keeps him calm, occupied," Lore explained, hands clasped behind his back in a mockery of Picard's own stance.

"Done."

"And I want the work I had in the room," Lore said. "I was making Data an emotion chip."

Picard raised a brow. "How noble."

"Data is my brother. I want to see him complete. It's a selfish desire."

Picard hummed. "I can't give you that, Lore."

"I'll plead guilty to anything you want," Lore bargained. He could see the captain's resolve beginning to dissolve. "And Starfleet can take me apart, study me, produce more, if they want."

"You're willing to potentially give your life for this one thing?"

Lore nodded. "This chip allows me to feel love—"

"What you did to Lieutenant Commander Data was not love—"

"Altruism—"

"You kidnapped and abused him—"

"Kindness—"

"Coercing someone with amnesia into a sexual situation was not kind—"

"I want to see him completed, Picard. Don't you?" Lore offered the captain a smile.

Picard was clearly mulling it over. He turned and left without giving an answer. Lore had an idea of Picard's response.

After all, who wouldn't want to see Data truly smile?

* * *

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," Deanna said softly, her hands folded neatly in her lap. "It wasn't your fault, Data."

Data was tight-lipped, focused more on the planet they orbited than on Deanna. He gave a sigh. "I know."

"You're safe here, Data," she assured him. "Why don't you try painting? It made you happy, right?"

Data gave a slight nod, still refusing to look at Deanna. "He was my caretaker."

"Data—"

"No." A quick, sharp syllable that cut Deanna to her core. "Lore was kind. He would not . . . abuse me."

"He coerced you while you couldn't remember who you were."

"He guided me," Data said, turning to face Deanna. "He never hurt me. What Lore did, I wanted to happen."

"Data, you don't mean that."

"I do, Counsellor Troi."

A silence stretched between them. Data turned back toward the window, staring at Risa. Everything had been so pleasant down there. 

"Will they deactivate him?" Data asked.

Deanna sighed. Honesty seemed to be best for Data. "I don't know. They might."

Data seemed bothered by this. "I would like to end our session and return to my quarters."

"Of course," Deanna said, standing slowly. She walked Data to the lift, grabbing his hand. He flinched and Deanna's eyes widened. "I'm sorry, Data."

"Do not worry," he said. "I will be fine."

He entered the lift and Deanna decided it would take some time to get through to him.

* * *

Lore spent all his time on the chip. From Picard's estimate, it would take three days to reach the nearest Starbase to adequately try Lore. And this was a rather horrific crime with a horrific penalty attached.

Only when the Klingon came to visit did Lore pause in his work. 

"Worg, right?"

"Worf." Gruff as ever.

"Right." Lore turned back to his work, trying to make sure this chip would be perfect. "Worf. Sure."

"You are a dishonourable worm," Worf growled. 

Lore hummed an acknowledgement. 

"You hurt your own brother."

"And I intend to fix it," Lore said. "I'm making him an emotion chip."

"It will ruin him," Worf said. 

There was a tense quiet that built between them, Worf pacing before Lore's cell. The Klingon was like a starved lion, a hunger burning in his eyes.

"If I had my way," Worf said, "I would pull you apart."

"Very nice, Warg."

"Worf."

And with that, the Klingon banged his fist against the forcefield, growling. He turned and left.

Lore smiled, shook his head, and continued working.

* * *

Deanna sighed, arms folded as she looked in at Lore.

"This is about Data, isn't it?" Lore asked.

Deanna nodded. "You've done terrible things to him."

Lore got up from his cot, walking right up to the shield that kept him in his cell. He could feel the fear radiating off the half-Betazoid and he could just see her attempt to control it in the set of her jaw.

"I suppose you expect me to recount years of abuse by my father," Lore sneered. "But how could you organic things ever understand the bond Data and I have?"

"It's not too late, Lore," Deanna urged. She looked down, composing herself. "I'm sure with some sort of—"

"I don't need therapy," Lore said. "Data might. My dear brother is fragile like that."

"What exactly happened on Risa?" 

Lore raised a brow. "Interested in all the gory details? Do you get off on it, Counsellor?"

"Lore." And there was a bite in her voice. Lore was impressed.

"You'll want a seat," Lore said. 

He nodded at the ensign—some pretty boy in yellow—and he brought a chair for the Counsellor. It must be a Betazoid thing because Deanna held some grace in the way she crossed one leg over the other. Lore simply stood, watching her through the field.

"You honestly think you can save my soul," Lore said. "I'm touched."

"Lore. I would like to hear the details," Deanna insisted.

Lore nodded, rubbing his hands together. "Where do I start? Data was always our father's favourite, of course. You, Counsellor, must be familiar with the idea of 'daddy issues.'"

Deanna nodded. "Freud is very outdated, Lore."

"I know." Lore fixed her with a calm golden stare. "Just like the ancient Earth idea that someone with daddy issues is going to get naked for a few credits."

Deanna shifted, visibly uncomfortable with this turn. "What does this have to do with you and Data?"

Lore smiled. "Maybe I wanted to be like my father. Complete Data in _every_ way."

Deanna stifled a shudder, looking up at Lore. "And how did you complete him?"

"I made him an emotion chip."

"Why would you do that?" Deanna asked. She thought she was getting closer to something, some deep truth and trauma.

"Altruism and love," Lore answered.

"Then why rape him?" Deanna asked.

"Rape is such a strong word," Lore muttered. "I prefer 'sexual assault.' Data consented, you know."

"Did he feel he could have rejected you?" she asked. "Or did he do it to keep the peace?"

Lore shook his head. "Data consented to our . . . liaisons."

Deanna sighed. "Why did you have sex with him?"

"Because there's nothing like us," Lore said. "Didn't Frankenstein's creation demand a bride?"

"But your own sibling?" Deanna said.

"He is an approximation of a sibling," Lore said. "I call him brother because we had the same maker. We do not share DNA. There are no cells that make us up, only complex circuits and wires. It is impossible for us to share DNA."

Deanna nodded. "I see. But, wouldn't your blueprints count as some variant of DNA?"

"No." Lore narrowed his eyes at her. "Blueprints are not the same as DNA."

Deanna nodded as they lapsed into a tense silence. Now, Lore paced, as though he had been put in an uncomfortable spot, some darker truth dug up by Deanna. 

"Does that satisfy you, Counsellor?"

"It does, Lore. Thank you." Deanna stood to leave and paused, looking over at Lore. "I could help you, if you wanted. You don't have to be deactivated."

"Everyone is disgusted with me." Lore continued to pace the width of his cell. "They'll demand it the same way humans have demanded blood."

Deanna simply stared, waiting for Lore to continue. 

"Doesn't it feel good when you put a rapist to death? Should a murderer be allowed to walk free? Humans demand death for criminals. It's the only payment they understand." Lore turned away, anger coursing through him. For the first time, he cared about his probably sentence, but not enough to renounce his actions. "Humans are bloody and violent, Counsellor. I suggest you avoid them if you want to survive to Starbase 12."

"I'll keep it in mind, Lore."

* * *

It took some convincing—both Data pleading with Picard and Lore insisting Data come see the progress Lore had made—but they were allowed to see each other. 

Data stepped close to the cell, almost nervous. "Lore."

"D," Lore smiled at his brother, "I missed you."

"I am sure you did," Data said softly. 

Lore thought Data looked more handsome without the Starfleet uniform, but Starfleet took care to make their clothes so form-fitting Lore could hardly be upset. Yellow suited Data, though Starfleet's palette was overdone, oversaturated, and it washed out the lovely gold of Data's bioplast.

"I built an emotion chip for you." Lore looked at the ensign, who gave Data a look.  
Data nodded at the ensign. "I am capable of handling my brother." 

The ensign lowered the field and Data took initiative, stepping into the cell. 

"Come here," Lore said sweetly, softly, and Data settled on the bed. 

Lore opened a panel on Data's skull, sighing softly. Data was well-constructed, including his positronic brain. Giving the ensign—who had turned a bit red in the face and looked pointedly anywhere but at the androids—a look, Lore proceeded, inserting the chip. He slid the panel shut, kissing the back of Data's neck. This time, Data shivered, turning to look at Lore, pupils threatening to engulf golden irises completely.

"They're going to dismantle me, Data," Lore said softly. "I wanted you to have emotions."

Data was silently, feeling too much all at once. Anger, fear, disgust, love, affection. "What have you done to me?"

"You can feel, Data," Lore said, smiling and crossing one leg over the other. "It's what father would have wanted."

Data clutched the sides of his head, storming off and giving a low cry. He sounded so scared and pained it almost made Lore regret he would have to leave Data in such a state.

"He'll adjust," Lore assured the ensign, who reactivated the security field. "Data's strong and stubborn like that."

* * *

Data had painted a bright red stripe over the portrait of Lore he'd finished just before going down to see him. But that wasn't enough. Data tossed the canvas aside, sending Spot—who had been circling the android for a while—scampering for cover. A low scream tore its way through Data's throat as he tried to process everything. 

He could remember Lore turning him off, betrayal throbbing white-hot in Data's chest. He could remember the nights spent on Risa, Lore towering over him and murmuring soft words into his ear. Disgust and affection battled for dominance in Data's mind. 

He threw down the tubes of acrylic paint—thankfully with their caps on—and slammed his palette down—thankfully in the sink—and then let himself fall—thankfully—into his bed, trembling.

The door chimed but Data felt too exhausted and raw to answer. 

The sound of the door sliding aside made Data flinch—now he felt fear and a want to be held—and he looked up.

"Data." Geordi knelt, trying to coax Spot out from under the couch. Spot yowled her displeasure, burying herself further under the furniture.

"La Forge." Data sat upright in bed, patting the comforter. Spot, reluctantly, crept out from under the couch, hissing at Geordi once more before bounding over to the bed, leaping into Data's lap. Scratching under her chin, Data asked, "Why did you come to visit me?"

"I'm worried about you, D," Geordi said, standing upright.

It was as if Data had been struck across the face. "That's what he called me."

Geordi's face fell. "I'm sorry, Data."

"It is . . . fine," Data sighed. Spot pressed her face into Data's hands, rolling over and purring violently. "Lore . . . My brother cannot hurt me any more."

"Have you been going to your sessions with Deanna?" 

Data flinched and Spot ran her tongue—Was it always so rough?—along Data's wrist. "I have not."

"You should," Geordi insisted, crossing his arms. "We're all worried about you."

"I know," Data said. Spot batted at Data's hand, idle playfulness. "Picard has said similar things. Concern, worry, fear."

"They're not scared of you, Data. They're scared for you."

"What's the difference?" Data asked, watching Spot lick at his fingers. "Fear is fear. I have caused it."

"Data, will you look at me?"

Data looked up. Geordi crossed the room and—slowly, as if asking permission and Data gave a subtle nod—put one hand on Data's shoulder, the other cupping Data's cheek.

"I care about you," Geordi said. "I don't know if you remember, Data, but I think you do."

Data knew something about this felt familiar, the same gentleness from Geordi. He closed his eyes, leaning into the hand on his cheek. Geordi was warm, safe.

"I remember," Data said slowly. "I . . . appreciate your concern."

Geordi kissed Data's forehead. It felt like home.

"I will resume my sessions with Deanna," Data whispered.

"Thank you." Geordi pulled away from Data and the android longed for more warmth and comfort. "I worry about you, D."

This time, the nickname didn't hurt.

* * *

Data had sought her out, emotions buzzing under his bioplast and running through his processors. There was so much he didn't understand, so much he couldn't process. He considered switching himself off. 

"Data." Deanna's voice was warm, free of judgement. "Come in."

Data nodded and stepped inside. When he settled into an armchair, he realized his hands were shaking. "Lore has given me emotions."

"I heard." Deanna settled across from him, legs crossed. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Everything in Data said no, but he nodded. "I am . . . conflicted."

"What is the problem?" Deanna asked. "Could I get you anything to drink?"

"No," Data said. He looked down at his hands, trying to rein in the shaking. "I . . . I liked what Lore did. I am also disgusted."

Deanna nodded. "That's not an uncommon problem, Data. And it's not your fault. Sometimes, when people are coerced into things, they can convince themselves they liked their abuse."

Data blinked, mouthing 'abuse' as if it were a revelation or a prayer. "Lore . . . he did not go out of his way to be cruel. Why do I hate it?"

"You couldn't remember who you were," she explained, "or how you came to be in his care. It's alright Data."

"Is something wrong with me, Counsellor?" Data's eyes were wide with fear.

Deanna reached over, taking Data's hands in hers. She felt him trembling, scared and nervous. This was a new Data, a different Data. She tried to project a sense of calm, but simply being touched seemed to help.

"Counsellor," Data murmured, "thank you."

"Would you like to try painting?" she asked. "It might help if you could express yourself without the fear of judgement."

Data nodded, a shiver coursing through him. 

"This is a safe space, Data." She tightened her hold on his hands, hoping to soothe away his anxieties. "I will never judge you."

Data looked Deanna in the eye and nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

Anxiety coursed through Data. Today, Lore would be given to the courts and, since Lore had no intention of fighting any ruling that might be passed, he would be deactivated, dismantled, dissected. The very thought made Data's bioplast crawl.

Geordi slipped his hand into Data's giving a gentle squeeze. "You don't have to see him, Data."

"Deanna thinks it will help me heal," Data explained. He pecked Geordi's lips, a nervous tic. 

Lore stepped out of the brig in shackles, smiling at Data. "Brother. How is the chip working?"

"Fine. Thank you."

Lore turned to Geordi. "Have you taken him to bed yet? I wondered if he enjoyed sex more."

"Don't," Geordi warned. "That's disgusting."

Lore raised a brow. "Shouldn't I be worried about my precious little brother?"

Data shrunk back from Lore, fear coursing through him. 

"Lore," Worf warned. 

"Data, I always loved you," Lore said. "I hope you're happy, brother."

With that, Lore turned and let Worf lead him off. No one had any questions about Lore's fate. But the idea that his caretaker and abuser would be killed and reproduced offended Data on some deep level. Not even Geordi's hand in Data's, the warmth of his skin, could console the android.

For the first time, Data shed a single golden tear.


End file.
